koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Guan Yinping
Guan Yinping (rōmaji: Kan Ginpei) is one of the fictional names for Guan Yu's daughter. In a dubiously accurate line in Record of the Three Kingdoms, she was considered by her father's advisers for a political marriage with one of Sun Quan's sons. Guan Yu flew into a blind rage by the suggestion. In Chinese folklore, she is argued to be either Guan Suo's younger or elder sister who fought for Shu after her father's death. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Guan Yinping is the youngest child of Guan Yu who initially learned martial arts for self-defense, only to develop an interest in it during the course of her training. Alongside her brothers, she participated in the battle of Fan Castle before they were forced to withdraw following the death of their father. She is last seen carrying an unconscious Guan Suo over her shoulder while retreating. Like the most of the shu officer, she died while trying protect Shu over Sima Zhao's army. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Guan Yinping appears in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI as a fictional general. Mirroring her father, she excels at leadership and warfare but lacks proficiency in politics and intellect. She is often portrayed as the Guan family counterpart to Zhangshi in the series. Character Information Development Omega Force designed her with the intents to focus on "her long, beautiful hair" as an homage to her father's beard and to simplify her character silhouette. She was added into the series primarily due to her popularity in folktales and myths. Personality Guan Yinping's innocent appearance belies her incredible strength, something that she does not fully realize. Voice Actors *Shiori Mikami - Shin Sangoku Musou 7 (Japanese) Quotes Gameplay Moveset Shin Sangoku Musou 7 Guan Yinping is affiliated with the double-ended mace in this appearance. When she is equipped with it, she can perform a unique attack exclusive to her. Upon performing her Musou techniques, she will automatically use the weapon in her attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , ( ): Exudes a blue aura that strengthens the user's weapon momentarily. :Musou - (演武): : Performs a variety of heavy twirls that juggle nearby targets before flinging them away. :Alternate Musou - (組手): R1 + : Twirls weapon in front of the enemy's face and hands it over to them. With the sheer weight overwhelming the afflicted target, the user then kicks their crotch in time to get it back. :Aerial Musou - (準備運動): , : Slams the ground with enough force to knock down surrounding opponents. :Awakening Musou: Does a series of twirls with burning weapon. At the end of the attack, the user strikes horizontally with enough force to release a violent burst in all directions. The extension causes the user to run while continuing to rotate weapon vertically before lifting them up with a low kick and another continuous twirl. Weapons Shin Sangoku Musou 7 Fifth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Fan Castle *Requirements: Defeat all Wu officers within 4 minutes of their arrival. Chinese Fiction Guan Yinping's popularly known image originated from a legend regarding Guan Yu, Guan San Xiaojie. Depending on the source, she may also be called Guan E (關娥), Guan Feng (關鳳), or Guan Sanxiaojie (關三小姐). Her fictional image most likely draws inspiration from an angered comment spoken by Guan Yu in chapter 73 of Romance of the Three Kingdoms, stating directly to Sun Quan that he would never allow his daughter to marry Sun Quan's son, Sun Deng. Sun Quan was furious by Guan Yu's reaction and killed any possible ties that he could have had for Guan Yu, thus leading to the general's isolation in Jing Province. Her mother is unknown, but in many tales, she was taught the military arts and culture by Zhao Yun. It's said that her name, "Yinping", was given to her by Zhang Fei, naming her after a silver treasure he plucked from Lu Bu during the Battle of Hu Lao Gate. By the time she was eighteen years old, she had matured into a perilous beauty who was masterful in the martial arts. Possessing her father's bravery and mournful of his death, she swore to avenge him and her brother's deaths by fighting Wu. She left her secluded home and swore loyalty to Liu Bei, who graciously accepted her and comforted her pain of losing a loved one. One legend states that she would often climb the hills of Jinlian Mountain to apply make-up while facing the direction of her homeland, a sign of how she dearly missed it. This caused the locals to honorably name the mountain peak, "Shuzhuang Tai". Years later, she fought in the Nanman campaigns until she was said to have married Li Hui's son, Li Yi. After the revolts in the south ended, Guan Yinping often vanishes from folklore. In some tales, she dies due to a miscarriage or succumbs to illness. Gallery Guanyinping-dw8.jpg|Shin Sangoku Musou 7 render Guan_Yinping_Famitsu_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Famitsu collaboration downloadable costume Guan_Yinping_(ROTK12).jpg|Sangokushi 12 portrait __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Shu characters